


Stole My Heart

by Merryfail97



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merryfail97/pseuds/Merryfail97
Summary: He wasn't entirely sure why he had stopped.It wasn't like she was some striking beauty or anything; in fact, he couldn't see most of her face behind the black lace of her mask. But just as he looked at her, the man beside her whispered something close to her ear, making her throw her head back and laugh. Although he couldn't hear her laughter, Jungkook felt his mouth twitch up in a smile as his eyes started to trail her jawline, noticing the shape of her lips and the slight tilt of her head as she reached the bottom of the steps and directed her attention to the ballroom.A modern day Jungkook X Reader AU





	1. You Ready?

"Y/N, do you need any help?" you heard the bright voice call from your bedroom. You walked out of your large bathroom to see your stylist and best friend, Jung Hoseok sitting on your bed, swinging his feet as he looked at you with a smile as bright as the sun. You couldn't help but smile back, as irritated as you were with having to get ready for this party your father was holding.

"Well Hobi, I think you know the answer to that one." You went and sat beside him just as he hopped up off the bed, his chestnut brown hair bouncing lightly as he scurried into your closet to pick out a dress for the evening.

He came back with two dresses, holding them out to you, "Which one?" You scrunched up your nose in consideration before pointing at the one on your left, "I think I prefer that one."

Hobi sighed, "I knew you would say that," and put the more revealing dress back into the closet.

You laughed, "You know I don't like those kinds Hoseok."

He sighed, shaking his head, "But you would look so good in it!" you shook your head right back at him, coming forward to take the gown that offered slightly more coverage and went into your closet to change.

You came out, wearing the floor length, A line, off the shoulders, blood red gown and Hoseok smiled brightly at you, "It's beautiful." You stared at the ground uncertainly, shuffling your feet before muttering a small thank you and moving to sit at your vanity so he could fix your hair and make-up.

Hoseok had been your stylist for the past five years, as well as your childhood friend. When you turned 15 your parents insisted that you have a stylist so you didn't go around embarrassing them and you had agreed, as long as it could be your best friend. Hoseok had been happy to accept and lived with you and your parent's at your home, acting almost like a brother to you as well as helping you with your public appearance.

Hoseok ran his hands through your hair, humming quietly to himself as he pondered how to style it for the night. "Do you think Jin is going to be there?" You asked, already knowing the answer. Jin was another childhood friend, but recently your parents had been dropping hints that they thought you two should be a couple. Jin was great, but the two of you were more like siblings than anything else. Hoseok chuckled, "Yeah, probably. Why?"

You sighed, "I just don't want us to be cornered by our parents again."

He ended up curling your hair and pinning a twist of it back off-centered, letting most of it fall across your shoulders. You watched his naturally beautiful face as he lightly applied your make-up, claiming all the while that you didn't need very much.

There was a knock at the door and he jumped, turning to look at it, giving you a clear view of his stunning signature profile. "One second," he called, turning back and dabbing at your bottom lip for a moment more before hurrying over to the door and throwing it open. "Oh, Namjoon, we were almost done getting ready," Hoseok gestured vaguely behind him and you saw your fiercely protective cousin's tall form peer into your room.

"Hi Joonie, is everything ok?" You asked standing and moving towards the door. Namjoon gave you a bright grin, his oh so endearing dimples showing up on his cheeks, "Everything's fine Y/N, your mom just wanted me to see when you two would be coming down."

"Well, like I said, we're just finishing up," Hoseok said, sounding slightly impatient. Namjoon narrowed his eyes at the shorter brunette in front of him. "Alright, I'll see you down there then." He spun on his heel and walked back down the hallway.

Hobi turned back to you, "Ok, let me see." You straightened your back and lifted your chin, turning around so he could see his work. He clapped happily, his sunshine smile back in its rightful place, "You're so pretty," he squealed before picking up your black lace mask from the duvet and moving to carefully fasten it behind your head. "You don't have to keep this on the whole time, just for a bit in the beginning, cause it's supposed to be a masquerade or whatever."

He looked at you one last time, and you could see tears shining in his eyes. You laughed and went to give him a hug, "Hobi, you do this every time."

He laughed too, wiping his eyes, "I'm sorry, it just seems like you've grown up so fast." You shake your head, "You're only a few years older than me you know."

He wrinkled his nose at you, "Whatever. Ok, I'm gonna go get ready. Do you want to go down and I'll see you later?"

You shook your head, "I'll just go down with you if that's ok."

He smiled and nodded at you, "Of course, I'll only be a minute." He left and you sat down on your bed.

He was back in a moment, "You ready?"

You nodded sullenly, "Yeah, let's just go." The two of you made your way downstairs, hearing the crowd far before seeing them.

You sighed heavily as you stepped into the over-sized ballroom, your arm resting lightly on Hoseok's. This was going to be such a drag. What you didn't know, was that everything you thought you knew was about to change.


	2. Gatecrashers

"We're really going to go to Y/L/N's party? Is that really the best idea?" Taehyung looked at Jungkook in concern.

A few paces behind them they heard Yoongi laugh, "Don't worry so much Tae, it's just a bit of fun. Right Kook?" The short blond slapped the taller young man's shoulder encouragingly.

Despite the reassuring words, Taehyung still looked worried, "But..." he said halfheartedly. Jungkook turned his smile onto the brown haired boy walking next to him, "Look, no one will know it's us. It's a masquerade, remember? Like Yoongi said, we won't be there for long. I really just want to see if we can get in." he faced forward again, the side of his lip refusing to stop being tugged up into a smirk.

Taehyung looked at the ground and muttered under his breath, "Yeah, plus you think IU might be there." Jungkook felt his cheeks redden but refused to acknowledge what his best friend had said. He was right of course. This party was a big deal, lots of people were going to be there, so why wouldn't IU? The only reason they hadn't been invited was the bad blood between the Jeon's and the Y/L/N's. Jungkook didn't even know what it was about, so why should it spoil his chance to go to this party? Sure, they might get beat up or thrown out or any number of things for showing up, but that's what made it fun.

He strode forward confidently, his long legs covering the distance to the large wrought iron gates quickly. He turned back just as Yoongi pulled out the masks they had picked up for the occasion and handed them to his friends. Taehyung sighed again, placing the mask on his face and making sure it wasn't going to come off, resigned now that they were here. Yoongi grinned mischievously, putting on his own mask and shifting eagerly from foot to foot. Jungkook finished with the tie on the mask, straightened his jacket and pushed through the gate, leading the way to the mansion in front of them, Yoongi and a now slightly less reluctant Taehyung following close behind him.


	3. Who?

There were people everywhere as they made their way into the house. No one seemed to think they were out of the ordinary as they moved through the crowds. Jungkook felt Taehyung anxiously grabbing onto his elbow, not wanting to lose him. Jungkook reached back and pulled him forward so that they were next to each other and watched in amusement as Yoongi let himself be steered towards the food by the rest of the people.

Taehyung and Jungkook moved along the walls, watching people dance. Jungkook craned his neck, trying to see if he might be able to spot IU. He wasn't having much luck until Taehyung prodded a long finger in his ribs before pointing out IU dancing with someone. He grabbed Tae's arm in excitement, "She's here."

Taehyung scoffed, "Yeah, no kidding," he shook his head at his star struck best friend. "Go ahead, try and get closer if you want, I'll be right behind you."

Jungkook nodded, starting to gently make his way in IU's direction, Taehyung at his elbow.

Suddenly, Jungkook saw a flash of red movement from the corner of his eye as someone came walking down the marble staircase to his left. Temporarily distracted, he turned his attention towards it and saw a girl joining the party on the arm of a handsome young man. Taehyung ran into Jungkook's back as his friend had stop moving forwards, "Jeez Kookie, what the-?" he muttered, irritated. But Jungkook wasn't paying attention.

He wasn't entirely sure why he had stopped. It wasn't like she was some striking beauty or anything; in fact, he couldn't see most of her face behind the black lace of her mask. But just as he looked at her, the man beside her whispered something close to her ear, making her throw her head back and laugh. Although he couldn't hear her laughter, Jungkook felt his mouth twitch up in a smile as his eyes started to trail her jawline, noticing the shape of her lips and the slight tilt of her head as she reached the bottom of the steps and directed her attention to the ballroom.

Something in his chest felt like it was desperately trying to get out as he watched them. All of a sudden, he desperately wanted to be the young man who was standing next to her, to have made her laugh.

"Jungkook," Tae pushed his shoulder, dragging his attention back to the people around him. Jungkook looked at his friend, seemingly in a daze, "Hm?" he asked.

Taehyung grabbed Jungkook's arm, pulling him to the side so that they weren't in anyone's way, "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't..." Jungkook was directing his gaze over his friends shoulder, trying to see her again.

Taehyung sighed, "Listen, I'm gonna go get some water, don't go anywhere ok?" Jungkook only nodded noncommittally, his eyes still roaming the crowd. Tae shook his head, going to find a drink for his younger companion.

Jungkook chewed on his thin upper lip and moved forward again. Where did they go? He saw a flicker of blood red fabric through the crowd and he twisted towards it eagerly. He watched as the young woman and her companion moved onto the dance floor. How was the slight smile on her face so perfect? The flawless cascade of (y/h/c) hair, gently brushing against her shoulders as she moved made him gulp.

He realized that his mouth was hanging open and closed it with an audible clop, clearing his throat noisily. A few people nearby shot him irritated glances and he ducked his head, glad that there was a mask on his face as he could feel it burning. What was wrong with him? He shook his head, suddenly wondering where Tae had gone.

Taehyung couldn't find his idiot friend. Had he not told him to stay still? It had been hard enough to try to find the place where he had left him. His tongue darted between his lips as he scanned the crowd of backs in front of him. There he was. Tae grabbed Jungkook's shoulder, pulling him back and shoving a glass of water into his hand, "Drink that," he ordered.

Jungkook downed the drink quickly before yanking off his mask and fanning himself with it. Taehyung watched him in concern, "Are you ok?"

Jungkook shook his head uncertainly before laughing a little, "Yeah, sorry, I'm fine. It's just hot in here," he licked his lips, shooting a smile at his friend, "Hey maybe you should go find Yoongi before he drinks too much and really gets us into trouble."

Taehyung raised an eyebrow. Everyone knew that between the three of them, Yoongi was the best at holding his liquor. It was blatantly obvious that Jungkook wanted to be alone, "Ok. Is this about IU?"

Jungkook looked at him, confused, "Who?"

Tae looked at him in disbelief, "We were literally just stalking her?"

Realization dawned on Jungkook's face and he laughed, "Oh right. Yeah, let's just forget about that." His eyes kept peering over his friends shoulder.

Taehyung stared at him, "Seriously?"

Jungkook smiled, his front teeth showing, "Yeah, forget it."

Tae turned away in bewilderment, "Ok, I'm going to find Yoongi. You'll be alright?"

Jungkook nodded, the smile not leaving his face.


	4. Him

You laughed as Hoseok spun you on the dance floor. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. He led you to a chair on the far side of the spacious room to let you rest for a while. "Alright, I'm gonna get something to eat," he said, looking eagerly in the direction of the dining room. You nod, giving him a small smile. You would be fine on your own for a few minutes.

As Hoseok walked away you turned your attention to the groups of people milling about. As your eyes wandered, they suddenly locked onto another pair, directly across the room from you.

The boy they belonged to, who looked about your age, almost immediately dropped his gaze, as he turned around and disappeared in the throngs of people. You stood up, curious, but you couldn't see him. Whoever it was, he was gone.

You rested against a column, watching the dancers swaying to the music. Then you felt it. Like someone was watching you. Your eyes snapped up and you saw him. His mask was gone, but it was undoubtedly the same person. He was leaning around a few people, staring at you, his mouth slightly ajar.

You tilted your head curiously. What was he looking at? You noticed for the first time that he was cute. You nervously brushed your hair behind your ear. Then he was moving along the edge of the crowd, occasionally glancing at you, as though to make sure you were still there. You unconsciously found yourself moving slowly and carefully in the same direction.

He had disappeared again. He couldn't be very far away at this point. You glanced around warily, putting a steadying hand against another marble pillar.

You sighed in frustration. He was gone again. Then you felt yourself flush. What were you even doing? This was ridiculous. You turned, shaking your head to yourself, feeling your skirt brushing against your legs as you moved.

You kept your eyes on the ground, watching the pairs of feet shuffling around as you made your way in an unknown direction, not entirely sure where you were headed. A pair of feet weren't getting out of the way. You looked up in irritation and your eyes locked onto the same dark brown pair you'd first seen a minute ago, but now they were only a few feet away from you.

He was even nicer looking now that he was closer. And then he was smiling at you. You felt your face start to burn and couldn't look away from his mouth. 

His front teeth made it look almost like a little bunny was grinning at you. His skin was a gorgeous honey gold, his chocolate brown hair swept off his forehead. The endearing slope of his nose, his full bottom lip, the shape of his perfect eyes, it was almost indescribable how perfect he was. You knew that not everyone would think so, but from the scar on his cheek to the eye-catching piercings in his ears you couldn't find a single flaw.

You took all of this in in a moment and just stared, your mouth hanging open like a cod fish. He licked his lips, looking like he was going to try and say something, but when his lips moved you couldn't hear him, it was too loud. You widened your eyes questioningly, "I'm sorry?" you said hoarsely, internally grimacing at how rough your voice sounded.

He glanced around, one hand coming up and picking lightly at his cheek. He seemed to find what he was looking for and he reached out, gently grasped your wrist, and pulled you away from the crowd and towards the side of the room. Once it was slightly quieter he stopped, quickly dropping your hand and turning towards you, looking uncertain. He cleared his throat quietly, "Hello." He said, looking at you.

"Hi," you breathed, wishing you could think of something more to say.


	5. What Was I Thinking?

He laughed a little at how awkward this all was, and she couldn't help but laugh as well. He wasn't quite looking at her as he spoke, "I'm sorry, I saw you come in and I..." He really didn't know where he was going with this.

She looked up at him and he could see her hands fidgeting with her skirt. Jungkook felt a slight smile tugging at his mouth as they both stood there. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

Eventually she cleared her throat, pushing the hair that wasn't actually in her face behind her ear with one hand, the other still gripping and releasing the fabric of her red dress. "Right, I was just..." she stopped talking. Was she staring at him? Jungkook pressed his lips together, taking a small step away, his hand coming up and pulling lightly at his hair anxiously.

This was so awkward. What was I thinking? Jungkook thought to himself, not being able to look at her at this point. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her start to look around as well.


	6. Panic

You looked around, feeling the awkward in the air but not wanting to leave. You glanced back over your shoulder and saw a familiar pair of people moving through the crowd.

It was an uncomfortable looking Jin, your father had a firm grip on his arm and appeared to be dragging him around, looking for something. Crap. He could only be looking for you. 

You faced the young man in front of you, trying to hide your face for a moment while your eyes roved desperately for a hiding place. He watched your flustered face, looking confused. Right behind him was a sort of tapestry against the wall, but he was blocking your path to it.

In a panicked rush, you pushed him behind it, following closely and freezing once you were both hidden. Damn you and your unplanned idiocy. Considering the small space, you were up against his chest and you could feel him breathing. He opened his mouth to speak but you quickly clapped a hand over it, bringing your finger up to your lips in the universal sign for be quiet.

You could feel his hot breath against the palm of your hand. Was his heartbeat speeding up? You rapidly took your hand away from his mouth, and you breathed heavily, glad that it was rather dark back here as you could feel your face beginning to flush. There wasn't any room to turn around and you awkwardly let your gaze rise up to his face, only to find him looking at you, "What?" you whispered, your voice sounding gravelly.

His tongue ran over his lips as though they were dry and he cleared his throat, not sounding so smooth himself, "You're gorgeous," he muttered, before seeming to realize what he had just said then looked extremely flustered, "I mean, uh..." you felt yourself smile, then you were both just staring at each other.

He slowly bent his head forward and your eyes closed of their own accord as his lips brushed against yours for the smallest fraction of a second. Then he had jerked his head back, pushing you slightly away from him with his hands on your shoulders. You both sort of stumbled out from behind the tapestry and you briefly wondered how aflame your face was. He quickly bent over in a bow, hiding his face, "I'm so s-sorry," he stammered, turning and quickly walking away from you.

You stood there, staring at the ground. Did he just kiss you? Had that really just happened? Suddenly you jerked your head up. Where did he go? You didn't even know his name. You look around quickly but couldn't see him. Crap. You started looking around frantically. There has got to be someone here who knows who he is, right?


	7. You Might Want To Put Your Mask Back On

Jungkook forced his way through the crowds, his eyes trained on the ground. What the hell was that? He thought desperately, one hand coming up to cover his mouth. His mouth that had just touched someone else's. He didn't think he'd ever felt so uncomfortably warm before.

As soon as he was what he deemed a safe distance away from the girl he was pretty sure he had just kissed, he stopped. His eyes widened in disbelief as he realized he didn't even know her name. All of a sudden his mind was racing, trying to think of a way to find out what it was. He glanced around and spotted the man she had come in with.

Trying not to run across the room, he approached the young man, who couldn't be more than a few years his senior. "Excuse me?" He said uncertainly.

The man turned with a questioning glance, "Yes, can I help you?"

Jungkook gulped, "Uh, yeah. I was wondering if you could tell me the name of the... uh, the young woman you came in with?"

He looked confused, "You mean Y/N? That's Y/L/N Y/N, why do you ask?"

Jungkook floundered for a moment as he learned that she was one of the Y/L/N's. "Oh, I just... spoke to her and forgot to ask her name." he muttered quickly, "Thank you." He turned to leave but the man put a hand on his arm.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Jeon Jungkook," He replied immediately, not really in the best state of mind at that exact moment. He flushed all over again as he realized his mistake a moment too late. Crud.

But the man just flashed him a bright smile, "I'm Jung Hoseok, Y/N's friend. Oh, and if you're a Jeon, you might want to uh, put your mask back on." Hoseok winked at the flustered boy before turning and walking away, determined to find Y/N and tell her what had just happened.


	8. Jeon Jungkook?

You were turning around, trying to see where he had gone. Suddenly there was a hand gripping your upper arm and you turned to see who had gotten ahold of you. You sighed heavily, as you turned and saw your father and an apologetic looking Jin standing there, "Y/N, I've been looking all over for you. Look, Kim Seokjin is here, I thought you might want to say hi to him." He said, giving you a look.

You pressed your lips into a forced smile, "Of course," then you turned to the tall man standing a bit behind your father who still looked rather uncomfortable. "Hi Jin, how are you?"

He smiled, relaxing a bit and pushed a bit of his light pink hair off of his slightly sweaty forehead, "I'm good Y/N, and as always it's a pleasure to see you." His perfect bow lips turned up in a smile after he made a face at the back of your dads head. You stifled a laugh, coughing lightly into your hand.

Then Namjoon was there, "Hey Y/N," he nodded at you, then to Jin, "Jin, how are you?" Jin smiled brightly, "I'm good, thanks Joonie. How are you?"

Namjoon let out a small huff of air, "Actually I was just coming to speak with my uncle," He turned to your dad, "Sir, I'm pretty sure the Jeon's youngest son is here with a few of his friends." 

Your dad looked slightly surprised, hearing this information, "Where?" he asked, looking around. Namjoon lifted his head, scanning the crowd before touching his uncle's shoulder and pointing at a trio of young men across the room, "There, in the blue jackets."

You and Jin crane your necks to get a look, curious about the intruders. "I can't see," you grumbled, jumping a bit.

"What can't we see?" You turned and saw Hoseok smiling at you.

"Namjoon said he thought the Jeon's son was here?" you said uncertainly, not quite sure what his name was now that you thought about it.

Hoseok raised his eyebrows although the grin never left his face, "Jeon Jungkook?" he asked.

You saw Namjoon nod before you turned to try and see again. Finally, the rather broad man who had been standing in front of you moved and you saw the three figures, talking in a group across the room. You gasped audibly, spinning around so you weren't facing them anymore. "You said the guys in the blue jackets?" you questioned, sounding panicked. You noticed Jin looking at you, noticing the panic on your face.

"Yeah, those three there," He said, sounding irritated, "Should I have security remove them?" he directed the question at your father, who was looking thoughtful.

"It doesn't look like they're causing any problems does it?" He shook his head in answer to his own question, "No, I don't want to make a scene. Let them be as long as they don't start anything."

"Alright," Namjoon said tightly, turning and walking away, looking bothered but resigned.

Hoseok pulled on your elbow, "Y/N, would you like to dance?"

You glanced at Jin and he made a small "shoo" gesture at you, and you grinned at him, "Of course. It was nice to see you Seokjin," You said to the tall, pink haired man.

Jin winked at you, "You too Y/N."

Then your dad was looking annoyed and Hoseok was dragging you back to the dance floor. He pulled you closer, putting a hand on your waist. "So speaking of those three," he jerked his head slightly toward the trio that the four of you had been observing, "One of them may or may not have asked me about you."


	9. He's Looking At You, You Know

Your eyes widened, "Oh shit," you muttered, glancing at them yourself, "Which one?" you asked, even though you knew which one. You just hoped to high heaven that the one in the middle, the one who had just noticed you dancing, the one who was now staring at you wasn't about to be called Jeon Jungkook. It was a one in three chance. But then, lady luck had never been fond of casting her gaze upon you.

Hobi chuckled, "Watch your mouth," he glanced at the boys again, "That one, without the mask. That's Jeon Jungkook."

"Shit," you groaned, letting your head fall against your best friend's chest and just leaving it there.

Now Hoseok was flat out laughing, "He's looking at you, you know."

As the two of you approached the edge of the dance floor, you grabbed Hoseok's sleeve, dragging him away from the crowds of people. "Hobi, you have to swear not to tell anyone what I'm about to say," you said desperately.

He laughed at you, "What are we, twelve? Come on, you can tell me anything, you know that."

Embarrassed, you related what had happened with Jungkook to your closest friend. With every sentence his eyes got wider and after reaching their limit his mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding me?" He said.

You shook your head, looking miserable. Then Hobi smiled at you, "Oh my gosh, that is so romantic!" he practically squealed and you quickly clapped your hand over his mouth.

"Would you please keep quiet?" It seemed like you were having to hush everyone today.

Hoseok giggled, pushing your hand away, "You have to get his phone number." He stated urgently.

"Are you crazy? And risk having my dad find out somehow?" You asked in disbelief, glancing nervously over your shoulder.

Hoseok thought for a moment, "Ok... listen, I'm going to get his phone number for you." Then he was slipping out of your grip as you frantically tried to stop him, "Hobi no!" Then he had disappeared in the crowd. You stomped your foot, feeling like a child throwing a tantrum. This really was a complete disaster.


	10. Care To Explain?

"Hey Jeon," Jungkook froze. Someone knew who he was. Well, so much for the dumb mask thing. He turned around uncertainly, hoping to not be immediately punched in the face, but it was only Hoseok. He let out a sigh of relief, "Oh hey. Uh, can I help you?"

Hoseok's eyes glinted with amusement, "Yeah, I need your phone number."

Jungkook stared at him for a moment, "My-my phone number?"

Hoseok laughed loudly, his eyes squinting, "It's not for me. It's for Y/N."

Jungkook stared at him in bewilderment, not exactly processing what he had just said, "Wait, really?"

Hoseok nodded brightly before coming closer and lowering his voice, "Obviously, this has to be done quietly, so I'll give you my number for you to talk to her, ok?"

Still confused, Jungkook nodded. At this point his two companions were looking terribly curious, eyeing the newcomer warily. Yoongi shot Taehyung a glance, wanting to know if his younger friend knew what was going on. Tae only shrugged.

After they had exchanged numbers, Jung Hoseok disappeared into the sea of people again and the three gatecrashers were left with only each other. Yoongi tapped Jungkook's shoulder, "Care to explain?"

Jungkook gulped, "Uh... not really?"

Yoongi pursed his lips, thinking for a moment, "Fair enough. Anyway, I don't know about you two, but I've had enough of this party. I've had my free food, now I'm tired." He stated frankly, having to look up slightly at the other two.

Taehyung twitched his eyebrows at his hyung, not even that surprised that Yoongi had given up so easily or that he was already set on going home. He watched Jungkook take another look around the sizable party hall before nodding resignedly, "Yeah sure we can go. Taehyung?"

Taehyung rolled his eyes, "You two don't really understand how parties work, but okay, that's fine." Jungkook shoved Taehyung's shoulder jokingly, making him stumble a bit. Tae laughed, his boxy smile showing for perhaps the first time that evening as he regained his balance and the three of them made their way towards the exit. As it was, Taehyung was the only one who noticed Jungkook, who kept looking over his shoulder, as though trying to see something. Or someone.


	11. Don't. You. Dare.

You twisted your hands together, staring out at the crowd of people, looking for Hoseok. What was that idiot thinking? This was ridiculous. You jumped about three feet in the air when he tapped you on the shoulder, "Hoseok, what the hell!" you said indignantly.

He laughed at you, "Someone's rather jumpy," Then he waved his phone in your face, "I got it."

Your mouth dropped open and you reached for the phone against your better judgment, "Did you really? Gimme," but he pulled it out of your reach.

"Hang on, I thought you didn't want this?" He said with a fake look of bewilderment on his face.

"Hoseok, I swear," You said threateningly and he laughed again.

"Jeez, fickle aren't we?" Hobi shook his head, handing you his cellphone, "You're welcome."

You stared at the name glaring at you from the bright screen. Jeon Jungkook. You couldn't keep the smile from creeping onto your face and Hoseok practically giggled, as he pulled his phone out of your hands. You let it slip through your fingers, feeling your heart beat wildly. You looked up at your friend, "This is probably a horrible idea. Thank you, Hobi." And he winked at you.

Hoseok stood there, fidgeting with his hands for a moment before he almost exploded, "I've got to tell someone about this." And he turned away. He didn't get very far after you snagged the collar of his jacket, pulling him back and spinning him around to face you.

"Don't. You. Dare." You hissed at him. His eyes were wide as he looked at your dead serious expression.

Hoseok lifted his hands in defeat, "Ok, I won't, I won't." You narrowed your eyes at him before letting him go.

"Good."

 

X

 

That night Jungkook looked at Taehyung curled up on his bed, snoring contentedly and smiled at him. He pushed the lanky young man over, trying to make room for himself. Taehyung often fell asleep in Jungkook's room, not liking to be alone at night.

Jungkook adjusted his blanket so that it was covering both of them and lay down, sighing heavily. This had been the oddest night. He glanced at his phone, checking the time. It was 12:54 AM already, but he didn't feel tired. He dropped his phone next to his pillow, turning away from it. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

Jungkook was staring at her and he couldn't stop. Then he was leaning towards her. She didn't back away, in fact her head tilted further upwards and her eyes slipped closed as his lips brushed against hers. He didn't immediately jerk back this time but let his hand come up to carefully rest under her chin-

His eyes popped open and he stared at the darkened room around him. Jungkook put his hands over his red face, as if someone could see him. I need to get some sleep, I'm supposed to meet Jimin tomorrow, he thought desperately, closing his eyes again, determined to get some rest. But she was still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, author here! Thank you so much for reading and feel free to let me know what you think of my writing. This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it like, sucks or anything. I can't figure out how to make it say that it's not completed yet, so I'm sorry about that! I'm not sure how often I'm going to be updating, I'm kinda waiting to see if anyone is actually reading it at all. Anyway, thank you again for reading my story, it really means a lot to me! <3  
> -Merryfail97


	12. Something On Your Mind

Beep. Beep. Beep

Jungkook heard Taehyung groaning because of the insistent alarm. “Jungkookie, make it stop.” He grumbled, poking Jungkook with his foot.  
Jungkook groaned right back at him, swinging his arm blindly behind him to smack his friend for waking him up. “Ow,” Tae yelped, “Come on Kookie, it’s your phone, turn it off.” Jungkook sighed heavily, turning over and grabbing for his phone that had fallen off the bed. He switched off the alarm, staring at his phone with half open eyes.  
Why had he set an alarm? Oh right, he was meeting Jimin this morning. Jungkook reluctantly rolled off the bed, leaving the covers to Taehyung and stumbling into the bathroom to shower.  
As he stepped out of the bathroom in his robe he shook his head, not being able to stop thinking about last night. Had that seriously happened? He quickly walked over to his phone, scrolling through the contacts, suddenly unsure if it had actually happened. His thumb stopped, hovering over the name ‘Jung Hoseok’.  
Jungkook tapped the name, opening a blank message. He stared at his phone, wanting to say something, but not sure what. Feeling embarrassed, he shut off the screen, tossing the phone onto the bed and going to get dressed, rubbing the back of his wet hair.  
After putting on a loose white button up and a pair of jeans he came back to get his phone and saw Taehyung sleepily sitting up in the bed with the blanket thrown over his shoulders, blinking tiredly at him, “Where are you going?”  
“I’m meeting Jimin today,”  
Taehyung pouted, lying back down, “How come you didn’t ask me to come?”  
Jungkook looked at his friend, smiling fondly at the lump on the bed. In all honesty, he was going to ask Taehyung if he wanted to tag along, but now he sort of wanted to talk to Jimin about something privately. “I was gonna ask you but you’re still in bed, lazy.”  
Taehyung just groaned at him, not wanting to go that badly after all. Jungkook scooped up his phone and walked out the door, calling over his shoulder, “I’ll see you in a bit, okay?” but Tae had already fallen asleep again.

Jungkook made his way down the street, the café they had agreed to meet up at being within walking distance. He looked up at the sky, a small smile on his lips as he started humming softly, seeing her face in his mind’s eye again. Y/N. As embarrassed as he still felt, he couldn’t help but be glad that he would be able to see her again. If she wanted to, that is.  
Jungkook sat down at an outdoor table with an iced coffee and waited for his friend. He had barely taken a sip when he felt a hand on his shoulder, “Jungkookie, how’s it going?”  
Jungkook put his drink down, standing up to greet his old friend. “Jimin, how are you? Or should I be saying Father Jimin now?”  
Jimin laughed, his crescent eyes almost disappearing, “No, you can just say Jimin.”  
Jungkook nodded as his newly ordained friend took a seat across from him. “So, how’s religious life treating you?” Jungkook asked, picking up his coffee.  
Jimin laughed, “It’s great, I’m loving every minute of it.”  
They talked for a while, just kind of catching up a bit. Jimin noticed Jungkook fidgeting a bit with his cup and jostling his legs around every once in a while. “Kookie, it might just be me, but it seems like there’s something on your mind.” Jimin opened carefully.  
Jungkook looked at his hyung, almost in relief, “Actually there is…” he sighed in frustration, sitting back in his chair, “I don’t know who to tell.”  
Jimin’s eyebrows furrowed. Jungkook usually told his few close friends anything that might be bothering him. What was different this time? He waited for as long as he could before he felt like he was going to explode, “Oh for heaven’s sake, would you just tell me already?”  
Jungkook flinched, finally looking at Jimin’s anxious face across the table, “It’s… a girl.” He mumbled, feeling stupid. Maybe he should just try to forget it.  
A small smile crept onto Jimin’s face as he watched his embarrassed dongsaeng, “Is that all?” he said, trying not to laugh.  
Jungkook glared at him, “No, that’s not all… it’s Y/L/N Y/N.” he snapped, already on edge before his friend decided that the whole situation was funny.  
Jimin looked surprised, sitting up straighter in his chair, “Wait like, from the Y/L/N family?”  
The younger man cocked an eyebrow at this remark, “Duh?”  
Jimin’s mouth made an O as he realized the problem. “How in the world did that happen, Kookie?”  
“Well, nothing really happened exactly.” Jungkook wrinkled his nose, looking around to make sure no one they knew was around before he leaned forward, elbows on his knees and related the entire story of the night before to Jimin.  
Afterwards, Jimin sat looking thoughtful for a moment before speaking carefully, “I don’t want to be that person, but it sounds like maybe you have a small crush? Maybe you should just leave it alone Jungkook.”  
Jungkook groaned in frustration, putting his head in his hands. “Yeah… you’re right. I need to just forget it. It’s a dumb idea. It was just a crazy, uh, thing that happened and won’t be happening again.” He nodded, trying to convince himself that he was right.  
Jimin nodded slowly, not really convinced that Jungkook was actually going to let this go. He just wasn’t the type.


End file.
